


I would stay with you forever

by Selene210



Series: Yizhan real life celeb AU [1]
Category: Bjyx, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bo-di’s packing, Boyfriends, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Love, Lovers, M/M, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Wang Yibo, Protectiveness, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, but it’s safe lol they clean, dont ask me why I don’t know I was bored, emotion, jealous Wang Yibo, mostly - Freeform, not just porn, possesive sex, safe sex kids, slight stomach distension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene210/pseuds/Selene210
Summary: Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo are attending an after party together when Xiao Zhan suddenly has to fend off some unwanted attentions.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Yizhan real life celeb AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788622
Comments: 10
Kudos: 420





	I would stay with you forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small trigger warning- there is an attempted sexual assault against Xiao Zhan at the beginning. Nothing serious happens and he’s okay but if it makes you uncomfortable skip to about the middle and you should miss it :)
> 
> I’m not completely familiar with chinese terms and customs so if I get anything wrong please don’t hesitate to educate me

The night was beautiful. The ever-present hum of various insects and animals provided a comforting background noise, but Xiao Zhan found the familiar solid presence of his boyfriend Wang Yibo, pressed firmly against his side, more reassuring. They were at a fancy hotel, an after party for an awards show they both attended, and behind them Xiao Zhan could hear the constant low murmur of chatter with the occasional bright laughter breaking through the white noise. 

They were stood on a pavilion outside the venue, slightly hidden from view of the wide open doors, and the designer in Xiao Zhan silently appreciated the modern and vaguely Greek-esque design of the tiles.

“You know Ge, sometimes I really wish we didn’t have to skirt on egg shells around each other” Yibo began wistfully “I wish we could just go out in public holding hands, and not create a scandal which would ruin both our careers”  
Xiao Zhan sighed, understanding the torment the younger felt. How he wished he could just announce his complete, undying, irrevocable love for one-dance king of Asia- Wang Yibo. But he couldn’t. At least not yet. Not without ruining both of them.  
“I know Bo-di, I know” he tried to reassure the younger.  
“One day I promise, we’ll be able to tell people we’re in love, maybe when we’ve retired from the industry, or maybe when people’s attitudes start to change, but we need to patient okay? I’m never going to leave you, or stop loving you Bo-di, if there is one constant in my life it’s you, and that’s never gonna change” -Xiao Zhan spoke passionately, attempting to make Yibo see through his words just how much he loved him.

Yibo made a small noise of begrudging acceptance before turning to him and lightly grasping his hand asking “ do you want another drink ge? I’m gonna pop back in quickly to get one for myself”

Xiao Zhan had drunk a bit earlier, and was pleasantly warm, but didn’t feel like drinking any more alcohol.  
“Just some water please, di”  
Yibo hummed in assent then strode off back into the hotel. Xiao Zhan took a moment to admire the strong lines of Yibo’s back and broad shoulders, and silently thanked the heavens for blessing him with this fine specimen of a man he could call his boyfriend.

It seemed like barely a minute had passed with Xiao Zhan leaning on the wall in-front of him, watching the starlit sky when he heard a voice from behind him call  
“Xiao Zhan!! Xiao Zhan-di! Zhan- Di!!”  
He turned with a start and saw the figure of one of his castmates from Jade Dynasty, Shen Li, hurrying towards him, albeit unsteadily- he seemed to be drunk. 

“Zhan-di” he spoke in relief upon finally reaching the man in question. Xiao Zhan frowned a little bit at the informal address, he didn’t know the man that well, certainly not well enough to immediately jump to such a casual referral after having not seen each other for almost a year. Something about the man unsettled him as well, when they were on set filming Jade Dynasty Li always seemed to be near Xiao Zhan, watching him intently. Xiao Zhan even caught him watching him get changed in his dressing room once, the door was slightly open and through the crack Xiao Zhan caught a glimpse of his dark gaze, zeroed in on his at that moment naked torso. Xiao Zhan had shivered before quickly pulling on his costume, trying to dispel the uncomfortable feeling which had come with what he was sure was lust shown in those eyes.

In any case, the incident had left him unsettled , and cuddling in a bit tighter to Yibo’s warm embrace that night, feeling the other man wordlessly draw him even closer to the strong chest where his heart beat reassuringly.

A voice brought him back to the present, where in Xiao Zhan’s absence of attention Shen Li had gotten uncomfortably close, so much so that he could smell the alcohol on the others breath and the same breath wafted unpleasantly over his face as he slurred.  
“Xiao Zhan- di , you’re so pretty”  
Xiao Zhan shifted minutely, trying to put some distance between them as the other man continued.  
“Honestly di, you’ve got to be one of the sexiest men I’ve ever seen, with your pale skin, and sharp jawline, and long fucking legs, and that mole under your lip that I just wanna bite”

What. 

Xiao Zhan felt himself begin to panic slightly, he was not unused to compliments, but hearing them from this man who was majorly invading his personal space, clearly inebriated, was different, and Xiao Zhan didn’t know what to do,

Unperturbed by his inner turmoil, Shen Li continued “really, as soon as I saw you I just thought “wow!” And watching you act and working with you it just made me fall for you even more!” His words were gaining momentum, and Xiao Zhan wanted nothing more than to run away.  
“Your face di, uhhh, it’s so sexy and innocent, you’re always so innocent, so nice, so polite- it just made me wonder what you’d look like moaning out in pleasure under me” as he said this Shen li’s hand came up to grasp Xiao Zhan’s arm, almost painfully tight, and Xiao Zhan couldn’t help letting out a small gasp.

“What do you say then di? Will you let me fuck you? I’ll make you feel so good, make you scream out my name ” a lustful gleam filled Shen li’s eyes as he backed Xiao Zhan up until his back met with the stone edge of the balcony.

“Eh” Xiao Zhan cleared his throat, trying to control his breathing. “I think you’re drunk Li- laoshi, maybe go back inside to your room and try and get some sleep?” As he spoke Xiao Xhan managed to detach himself and begin moving away from the overbearing man. 

“I’m not drunk, di, since the day I met you, saw you changing, I knew that I needed to make you mine, whatever it took” suddenly he moved , darting towards Xiao Zhan where he had been managing to inch away, and slamming him against the wall of the building behind, Xiao Zhan’s head connected with the brick work with a solid thump and he had to blink back stars from as eyes as a heavy weight pushed him into the wall.

Xiao Zhan considered calling for help, for Yibo, as hands began feeling up and down his body, starting to undo the buttons on his dress shirt and pushing his blazer down to his elbows to restrict his movement. As if sensing his cry, an elbow pressed firmly against his throat, cutting off any protests with a strangled yelp.

The other hand grasped his chin, trying to force his face towards Shen Li as lips attempted to source out his own. Xiao Zhan had to muffle a sob as he tried desperately to avoid the incoming assault, conscious of the breeze on his now exposed chest. Yibo, baby, I’m sorry he thought to himself, still trying to avoid Shen Li’s kiss

Suddenly, the weight was gone, and a sickening thump followed by the crash of something falling to the ground reached Xiao Zhan’s ears. 

Yibo.

He opened his eyes to see his boyfriend, wrath almost radiating off him in furious waves, as he stormed over to where Shen Li was now lying in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
“ you fucking shit! How dare you! How dare you lay your filthy fucking hands on my boyfriend! I should break your hands for trying to touch him, gouge your eyes out for daring to look at him, kill you for thinking you had the right, the right to almost fucking sexually assault him you absolute-“  
“Yibo!” Xiao Zhan interrupted, desperately trying to stop yibo on his rampage of fury to hurt Shen Li. He couldn’t. Xiao Zhan couldn’t let him, much as he may want to. If this was leaked to the press, Yibo’s career would suffer, heavily, and Xiao Zhan couldn’t let the man he loved suffer for him.

“Yibo it’s alright honestly, I’m okay-“  
“ no ge! it’s not okay! he deserves to suffer for what he just did to you, I’m going to make him suffer, make him regret ever laying a hand on you” Yibo’s voice was low, threatening, deadly, and despite himself Xiao Zhan felt a low thrum of arousal run through him at the domineering tone.  
Deciding to change his tactic, wanting that intent gaze focused on him instead of Shen Li on the floor, Xiao Zhan spoke  
“Yibo please, hold me, I need you to hold me, he touched me and I didn’t like it, I need you to touch me and make me feel better”.  
As always, Yibo did what he said, and Xiao Zhan felt himself swallowed up in a crushing, deliciously so, embrace.

Still Xiao Zhan could feel Yibo almost thrumming with rage and he detached himself from the hug just enough to meet the others gaze and say-  
“Make me forget, baobei”

The effect was almost instantaneous, and Yibo was almost feral in his behaviour. His lips crashed down upon Xiao Zhan’s, which opened without question, and a hot tongue swiftly made its way into his mouth, swirling around, tasting everything, and roughly entangling with Xiao Zhan’s tongue. Xiao Zhan felt himself make a noise at the back of his throat, a whimper, a plea for more.

Yibo responded, crushing Xiao Zhan to his body as his hands ran a burning path along his torso, down to the swell of his ass where those big hands grasped hold and squeezed.  
“Mmgh-ugh..yi..yibo-“ Xiao Zhan found himself unable to speak, unable to think or concentrate on anything except that mouth plundering his own, those hands on his body, and how desperately he wanted to get rid of the layers between them, leaving only the smooth glide of skin on skin.  
“Please” he pleaded, and with an honest to god growl in the back of his throat yibo grasped Xiao Zhan and pulled him towards one of the alcoves embedded in the walls of the hotel, still kissing furiously.

Xiao Zhan felt his back collide once again with the wall, however this time Yibo laid a protective hand around the back of his head and waist, lessening the impact. 

The mouth was once again back on his own, licking and biting and sucking vigorously, as large hands shucked off his blazer and finished unbuttoning his shirt, the sudden exposure to the cool night air making his nipples pebble. A hot mouth descended upon them, as his shirt joined his blazer on the ground, and Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but mewl, head tilting back and hands threading through Yibo’s hair to pull him harder against his chest, as the pair of lips sucked and bit and lapped at the sensitive nubs. 

Whilst one large hand tweaked the other sensitive nub not currently engulfed in Wang Yibo’s mouth, the other traced a burning trail down his spine to the top of his ass, before pushing those long elegant fingers between his cheeks.  
“Yi..yibo!” Xiao Zhan panted desperately  
“Off! P..Please, take my trousers off! Ah! I need you..ugh..make me yours again”  
“Mine” was Yibo’s reply, hissed out against the sensitive skin of his collarbone before a pair of teeth descended and bit harshly, marking, claiming.  
“Bo-di! Ugh.. marks, y..you can’t le..leave marks!” Xiao Zhan tried to protest but Yibo only grunted and continued sucking and biting the skin all along his collarbones and shoulders.  
“I have to ge, you’re mine! And people need to see that, know that you’re my boyfriend, and they need to keep their filthy hands away from you” as he said this Yibo’s hands descended to the button of his trousers, undoing it and pushing both his slacks and underwear down in one go, exposing Xiao Zhan’s erection, hard and aching.  
For some reason the feel of Yibo’s hard body, clothed in all those expensive, designer brands pressed against his own naked body-the idea of being completely at the youngers mercy-made a thrum of arousal so heavy run through Xiao Zhan’s body that his knees buckled, and yibo caught him with a firm possessive arm around the waist, the other hand pulling Xiao Zhan’s leg up so it rested around Yibo’s hips.

Xiao Zhan gasped at the first feel of Yibo’s long fingers pushing against the furl of his hole. The tip of Yibo’s index finger circling gently round his rim, massaging and relaxing him.  
“Bo-Di! Please! I need you! Anything! Just-just fuck me, please” Xiao Zhan’s voice broke on the last word as Yibo’s hands came to grasp his hips firmly, spinning him around so his front was pressed against the wall as a palm pressed down on his lower back, arching his body in an alluring curve, ass jutting out.  
Xiao Zhan felt Yibo drop to his knees behind him, those large palms coming up to cup his ass, kneading and spreading his cheeks to reveal the tight pink pucker of his asshole.

The first touch of a tongue on that area made Xiao Zhan’s knees buckle, and he would have fallen to his knees if not for the strong arms supporting him. He felt himself whine and quickly clamped a hand over his mouth in an effort to lessen his noises, lest they be overheard. The sudden realisation that they were doing this in a public place, outdoors, much like their characters in the untamed, ignited a roaring flame in the base of Xiao Zhan’s gut, making him push his hips back onto the probing tongue which was alternating between lapping wide strokes and teasing in the tip. The fact that they were right next to a venue full of actors and actresses, any of whom could come out and see them at any time, in such a scandalous position, made Xiao Zhan burn with even more need than before.

Suddenly, Yibo’s tongue breached him fully, and he began lapping and sucking in earnest, the warm appendage sending shock waves through his body straight to his cock at the patterns being traced on his inner walls. 

A sudden withdrawal made Xiao Zhan whine, before a harsh bite on one of his ass cheeks caused him to gasp, once again clamping a hand over his mouth in an effort to stifle his sounds. 

However a strong hand came up to grasp his wrist, tugging his hand away away from his mouth as a low and throaty voice- 

-and oh how that did things to Xiao Zhan-

“No ge, let me hear you. I don’t care if anyone else hears or sees, they should know you’re mine”  
Another harsh bite on his ass cheeks followed these words as yibo took to nibbling all over the mounds, leaving a blooming trail in his wake. The long tongue plunged back inside his hole as the lips formed a seal around the pucker and sucked, causing Xiao Zhan to let out a yelp as he tried to stop himself from coming too early just from Yibo eating him out. 

The site of that pink hole, now reddish from abuse and glistening with saliva did things to Yibo’s self control, and he had to stop himself from just returning his tongue back inside, licking and sucking until all he knew was Xiao Zhan’s taste, and all his boyfriend knew was the feel of him, Yibo, inside him.

Xiao Zhan had come just from this before, Yibo’s mouth on his ass, but this time he wanted to last, wanted to wait until the younger was in him before he came.

As if Yibo had sensed his thoughts, those hands on his hips spun him round again so his back was once more pressed on the wall, one of his legs hitched around Yibo’s hips. Xiao Zhan heard a crinkle of a plastic wrapper and one of Yibo’s fingers, now covered in lube, slowly pushed past the tight furl of his hole, into his body, his passage loosened by the previous actions of Yibo’s tongue.

“More!” Xiao Zhan immediately demanded, and a second finger joined the first as Yibo’s mouth returned to painting a trail of hickeys and bite marks along his neck, shoulders and chest.

Those two fingers thrusted inside him, deliciously long, reaching depths Xiao Zhan could never reach himself, rubbing his inner walls and spreading in such a way that made Xiao Zhan desperate for something even bigger.

“More, add another finger, please, I’m ready- I just need to feel you”

Yibo growled into the junction between his shoulder and neck as he added a third finger, biting down and for sure leaving a mark. The third addition made Xiao Zhan keen, head tilting back exposing more creamy white skin as a canvas for Yibo’s marks.

He began thrusting down, fucking himself on those fingers and a jab against his prostate had him stifling a sob into his boyfriends shoulder. 

Yibo was relentless, constantly pressing against that small bundle of nerves inside him as Xiao Zhan tried to control himself, grinding his dick against Yibo’s front to provide some relief.  
“I’m ready, please, come in Bo-di! I need you, I’m stretched enough, I want to feel it-feel you- for days to come. Do you want that Bo-di? Want to watch me in interviews, wincing whenever I sit down, and knowing it’s because of you- because of your big dic-“

Yibo growled before removing his fingers from where they’d been prodding against Xiao Zhan’s prostate, leaving him feeling empty and clenching around nothing. His hands falling to his own belt buckle and undoing it, Xiao Zhan helping him pull his trousers and boxers down to expose his dick, slapping against his stomach he was so turned on, hard and red and long and girthy, with thick veins running up and down the sides.

Yibo’s hands made quick work of slicking up his dick with the excess lube. Ever since they’d gotten themselves tested, they did it raw as often as they could. The feeling of Yibo’s length dragging along his walls for Xiao Zhan, the feeling of his shaft engulfed in such a tight, hot, heat for Yibo, without any barrier between , was a feeling unlike any other, the sheer intimacy from the connection between two people in such a primal way was one of the best feelings in the world. 

Xiao Zhan was lost in his lust and excitement until a gentle touch on the side of his face made him look up at Yibo where he could see the younger gazing at him earnestly, eyes full of overwhelming love and affection and desire, lust darkening the already intent focus, and making Xiao Zhan shiver. 

“Are you sure you’re ready, ge? I don’t want to hurt you”

Xiao Zhan’s heart almost exploded with the sheer weight of love he felt for this man. Even though he was so clearly aroused, and could easily just pin Xiao Zhan to the wall and fuck him into oblivion, the man still wanted to look after him, and make sure he was okay.

“Mmh, yes bo-di- I’m ready. It’s okay-you won’t hurt me” Xiao Zhan connected their lips in a tender kiss, and just revelled in the moment of intimacy, with only the low sounds of the insects and chatter to accompany the soft sounds of their lips moving together. 

Yibo gathered him in his arms as Xiao Zhan pushed his jacket off his shoulders, quickly undoing his shirt and depositing it with rest of their clothes on the floor so he could relish in the feel of warm skin pressed tightly against his own, those solid abs and arms leanly coiled with muscle.

“I love you” Xiao Zhan whispered against his boyfriends lips, as he felt Yibo pushing him back firmly against the wall and two large hands hiking him up under the thighs so he was supported, pined between the wall and his love with only Yibo’s strong hips to keep him up.

“I love you too, so much” Yibo answered as he slowly slid his dick into Xiao Zhan. 

Xiao Zhan didn’t think he’d ever get used to this, just the overwhelming feeling of fullness. He considered himself very lucky, as Yibo’s length was considerably larger than the average male. He was- as the younger so humbly put it- packing, and Xiao Zhan loved the stretch as Yibo pushed his thick length into Xiao Zhan, until they were joined, hips to ass and Xiao Zhan could see a slight protrusion on his normally flat stomach from where Yibo’s cock now rested, sheathed inside him.

Yibo had to take a moment to breathe, controlling himself from just thrusting erratically into that hot, wet, tight heat. It never failed to amaze him, how Xiao Zhan was always so tight no matter how many times they did it. Gazing upon him now, his beautiful, angelic boyfriend with pale skin now covered in his marks, a beautiful blooming array of pinks and reds and purples, and tiny waist which Yibo could fit his hands around if he tried, he has to make a silent prayer, a thank you to whichever gods above had allowed him to be blessed with this perfect human being.

A whimper from above spurs Yibo into moving, he withdraws slightly from the Xiao Zhan’s clinging heat, before pushing back in, his hips colliding gently with the plush derrière of his boyfriend.  
“Harder” Xiao Zhan moans and Yibo can only comply, weak for his Zhan-ge like his Zhan-ge is for him.

As his hips pick up speed, the vulgar sound of squelching and skin slapping fills the otherwise calm night, occasionally punctuated by Xiao Zhan’s moans and Yibo’s grunts.

Yibo feels himself begin to lose control, and leans forward so he can whisper in Xiao Zhan’s ears to repay him for all the teasing his Zhan-ge gave him earlier. The change in angle results in the fat head of Yibo’s cock pressing continuously against Xiao Zhan’s prostate, and he moans in pleasure as the sensitive bundle of nerves is deliciously abused.

“You’re so hot ge, like this- splayed out on my cock.” Yibo’s words do a number on Xiao Zhan, his mind steadily becoming more foggy as every thrust unfailing meets that spot which makes him see stars, and he finds it increasingly difficult to speak. 

“There’s some part of me ge, that wishes other people could see you like this, how only I can make you feel so good, how fucking sexy you are begging for my cock to fill you up, how good you look with your skin covered in my marks” 

Yibo readjusts his grip on Xiao Zhan’s thighs, bringing him even closer so Xiao Zhan can feel the hard abs of his boyfriend brushing against his torso and dick as his body moves up and down the wall from the force of Yibo’s thrusts.

“But the other part of me just wants you for myself ge, selfish as it may be. Only I can know what your face looks like when you’re screaming out in pleasure ge, how fucking small your waist is, how it can fit in my hands so easily” Yibo grunts as his thrusts speed up even more, his dancers hips curving up as if they were trying to carve themselves a permanent place inside Xiao Zhan.  
“So big bo-di” Xiao Zhan can only gasp, watching the way his stomach distends with Yibo’s every thrust and he feels like he can almost feel Yibo in his throat he’s so far buried in him.

“L..look b..bo-di, my stomach-AH!- it’s like..ah..there!.. i..it’s like I’m pregnant! Do you wanna make me pregnant with your child bo-di?? Ugh.. fill me with your seed”  
Xiao Zhan is shamelessly stealing lines from his character Wei Wuxian in the novel, but he’s too turned on to care- and it seemed to have a good result in the novel.

As expected, Yibo reacted exactly like his character Lan Zhan, as he felt his last thread of control snap, and he drove even harder, even faster into his boyfriend, the sharp sounds of skin slapping as Yibo reattached his mouth to the skin just under his Zhan-ge’s jaw, sucking a hickey there furiously.

“Since you want my child so much ge, want me to fill you with my seed, I want you to come like this, untouched, just on my cock”

Xiao Zhan could only mewl in agreement.the hot drag of that length inside him, slamming him into the wall behind, the feel of those veins against his inner walls and the incessant prod of the fat cockhead against his prostate completely annihilating his ability for conscious thought- and at Yibo’s low utterance 

“Come baobei”

He fell apart with a series of shuddering gasps, cum shooting in ribbons between them, the pleasure so intense he could do nothing but cling to the man in front of him. When a moment later he felt the hot rush of seed inside, filling him up so much he could feel it dripping out from where Yibo’s cock still kept him plugged, he blacked out from the sheer pleasure. 

When he came too, he was wrapped around his boyfriend koala style, legs and arms clinging tightly, as the younger whispered sweet nothings and words of reassurance softly in his ears, keeping him pressed tight against his body where Xiao Zhan always felt so safe (despite the slightly uncomfortable feel of cum between them) .

“I love you ge, so much, and I won’t ever let anyone hurt you I promise. I’ll always be here”

He slowly slid out, and Xiao Zhan shivered at the sudden rush of cum out of him. Yibo really had released a lot- it was gonna be a pain to clean but with any luck Yibo and his long fingers would help. 

“Let’s get you back to our room ge”

Yibo had gently helped clean him up as best as possible, there was little to be done for the hickeys already visible on Xiao Zhan’s neck and collar bones, but the venue was dark and they walked quickly, Xiao Zhan going first so as to not arouse any suspicion. As they passed the still knocked out Shen Li on the floor (just how hard had Yibo hit him?) Yibo shot the figure a look absolute disgust and burning rage, making sure to kick him non to lightly as they passed before Xiao Zhan quickly pulled him away.

When they made it back to Yibo’s hotel room, the man in question took his hand and led him to the showers. Deft hands removed expensive clothes once more, and as they stepped under the hot stream of water together, Xiao Zhan groaned in relief as the hot water soothed aching muscles before Yibo’s hands came up to do the same thing. 

Xiao Zhan let out a contented sigh, dropping his head back on Yibo’s shoulder where he stood behind him. The hands moved from his shoulders, tracing down the lines of his sides, round to his front and gently caressing his stomach before they came to massage at the sore muscles of his lower back. A warm mouth attached itself once more to his neck, sucking a line of hickeys up from the junction of his shoulder to behind his ear, a sensitive spot which Yibo was well aware of, which caused Xiao Zhan to step back pressing completely against the warm and hard body behind him, water cascading over both of them. 

Those hands continued travelling down, until once again Xiao Zhan felt the long fingers enter him, this time however to clean him out. The scrape of those two appendages against his sensitive inner walls caused his cock to swell again with interest despite his exhaustion, and he couldn’t help but let out a small moan.

Hearing this, Yibo quickly moved, retracting his fingers for a moment to instead kneel infront of Xiao Zhan, before reaching round and plunging his fingers back in to carry on cleaning as his mouth descended on the soft skin of Xiao Zhan’s inner thighs to continue his marking. 

Once he was sufficiently satisfied that Xiao Zhan was throughly claimed, red marks adorning every spare inch of his thighs, the man moved his mouth to where Xiao Zhan needed him most. 

As the wet heat descended upon his length, the fingers in his hole dropped their pretence of cleaning, changing to prod at his prostate as Yibo continued sucking him off, swirling his tongue around the tip before deep throating him until Yibo’s nose met with the soft skin of Xiao Zhan’s belly.

Xiao Zhan was already feeling strung out, and when he climaxed soon after and promptly collapsed in Yibo’s arms, the younger had no qualms about drying him off throughly but delicately before sweeping him up in a princess hold and carrying him to bed. 

He felt himself laid down carefully on the fluffy white mattress, as Yibo quickly slid in behind him, warm body a comforting heat, as an arm wrapped round his waist drawing him even closer and tangling their legs. Just before sleep claimed Xiao Zhan he heard his boyfriend whisper in his hair, followed by a soft kiss to his cheek  
“I would stay with you forever, baobei” 

Extra

The next morning when Xiao Zhan woke up he discovered he had somehow migrated in his sleep, and was currently starfished over Yibo, with the youngers arms firmly entrapping and holding him to his warm naked chest.

Xiao Zhan closed his eyes again contentedly ready to doze, and enjoy a rare relaxing morning off with his boyfriend before a knock at the door rudely interrupted his peacefulness. 

Detaching himself from the youngers arms with difficulty, as Yibo kept on trying to bring him back into his chest whenever Xiao Zhan attempted to move away, he finally managed to free himself, and quickly threw on one Yibo’s oversized hoodies which were left lying around and a pair of his shorts before going to open the door.

He knew it couldn’t be a fan, only actors and their managers were allowed access to this part of the hotel, but to his complete (unpleasant) surprise it was Shen Li.

The man was sporting an impressive black eye, and Xiao Zhan felt an inappropriate burst of pride at his boyfriends strength. 

“What are you doing here” he asked coldly, not in the mood to deal with this mans shit when he was interrupting a pleasant morning with his boyfriend. 

“I-ugh- I wanted to apologise” Shen Li began, eyes oddly focused on Xiao Zhan’s neck where he realised with a start all of Yibo’s marks were clearly visible as the already oversized hoodie hung even looser on him due to the other mans broader shoulders. His whole throat and collar bones were in view, displaying the evidence of a passionate night. 

“I forgive you, now don’t ever do anything like that again and get out my site” he snapped, tired of being polite all the time. Shen Li looked taken aback, and his eyes widened before he stepped forward, reaching for Xiao Zhan once again.

A rustling behind announced Yibo’s presence, and the man appeared, clad in nothing but loose black sweatpants which hung low on his hips, exposing all the beautiful muscles of his abs and arms, and that sexy v-line which let down to a treat only Xiao Zhan knew of.

Yibo immediately wrapped a possessive arm around his waist, uncaring of what Shen Li might think, drawing Xiao Zhan back against him.  
“ what’s going on here?” His voice was low and throaty with the morning, and carrying an unmistakable tone of anger and impatience.

“Li-laoshi came to apologise, and he’s leaving now” Xiao Zhan replied for the other man, who opened his mouth as if to protest before Xiao Zhan cut him off once more  
“No, you’re leaving, before I call and report you for sexual harassment”  
The man blinked before finally acquiescing and walking away, Yibo’s eyes tracking him intently the whole way, an animalistic growl in the back of his throat.

Xiao Zhan shut the door and turned to face Yibo, who immediately turned his focus on him. Xiao Zhan delighted in the surprised look in Yibo’s eyes upon noticing he was wearing his clothes which quickly turned to desire. He knew Yibo had a thing for him wearing his clothes, something in the way they were just a little too big and hung a bit looser on his frame ignited a fierce possessive and protectiveness in Yibo.

His point was quickly proven as he found himself once more (there seemed to be a theme here) pressed against the wall, Yibo’s hands trailing up under the hoodie, caressing the bruises in the shapes of his hands from last night. A hot mouth descended upon his own, tongue licking in as he mumbled against his favourite pair of lips-

“Take me to bed Bo-di?”

Needless to say, they didn’t leave the room for a long time after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut is weird lol  
> Also hope you enjoyed!


End file.
